StarlightEXPO songs
StarlightEXPO was a Brittany Myers hit. It had three remixes from each Asian bands (Chinese>Kickers; Korean>GB5E; Japanese>TP-TH-7) All of them were removed after Xue Sung's death. The original StarlightEXPO was replaced by Inside and Outside, however, Japanese version of StarlightEXPO was replaced by Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~, on account of being made with the same band that did this version. Reviews Original Mix Brittany Myers My name is Brittany Myers. I've worked on my very first single, calling StarlightEXPO. That song fits the best through Dance Dance Revolution, Pump It Up, and Kickbox. I never thought about it before. I'd wish they get this all prepared before I realize. I found the three Asian bands, with six Asians. The Chinese men in a group are called Kickers, containing Xue Sung, Hua Chan, and Yazhu Ruan. They don't have favorite artists. The Korean group is called GB5E. They only have a woman, and two men, with being Kyung Chung, Young Gang, and Min-Jun Song. They have their favorite K-Pop groups, with Apink, Super Junior, and SS501. The Japanese women in a group are called TP-TH-7, containing Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto. Their favorite artists are Dance Dance Revolution musicians, with Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda. Well, Yuichi Asami has been my favorite Asian musician since the time where Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix was released. Removal Reason I had to remove all StarlightEXPO songs. Xue Sung unexpectedly died on a car accident July 11, 2019. There's no reason these songs can be revived. I'll never forget him these days. Now, my first single is Inside and Outside with Miles Clayton. I knew this was going to be a fall-down experience of my life. Another reason, the sync of my voice didn't turn out well with this song, so that's going to be hitting rock-bottom. Chinese Mix Xue Sung I have no idea where this comes from, but we decided to make it just like 89 BPM, but this kicking experiences work out pretty well. Brittany Myers has great ideas with her very own first song that she worked on. Do you think you can be able to handle all of this kicking and punching over this 178-BPM song? You can do that! Hua Chan Boy, where did I realize this comes from? Well, thanks again. I don't know how, but you'll be able to manage all of this kicking. We've worked on these songs like that together. I'm not wrong about that. Yazhu Ruan Be very careful with this fast song, because you'll never be able to make it on time. Korean Mix Kyung Chung This has been a hard work for the first remix we've done. We have never worked on a remix before, just until right now. If you realize that, Brittany Myers's hit has been coming to Asia. We have to work on the Korean version for PIU. Until I listen to Apink song, I'll go for it. Glad the BPM doubles from the original. Good luck! Removal Reason Tough luck! We lost one of our songs, StarlightEXPO ~Korea Incumix~! I knew Xue Sung had a rough time on the road, and lost his life. Oh well, time to make new songs! Young Gang Now, this is what I've realized before. First, we thought it was best to work on the remix, because of copyright violation, but that girl who sings that song wants to let us work over that, so we did. I'll be listening to Super Junior after this song. Min-Jun Song Oh, yeah! The first remix. I'll be listening to SS501 after this, so it'll be all worth it. Japanese Mix Tsukiko Uchida Brittany Myers rocks! Her favorite DDR musician is Yuichi Asami, which is the same as mine! My idol has always been Yuichi Asami, because of my favorite song, Fascination ~eternal love mix~. We also have worked on other remixes from other songs, like for Darkest Hour being this one, and other of our awesome remixes. This would never end. I'm glad no BPM changes, or stops occur with this. I've been looking forward for her to sing our song MAKE IT UP. Removal Reason Well, we had to remove a song with Brittany Myers on it. Thankfully we have Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~! I knew it was going to be a breakdown for all of us. Other than that, I know ALTERNATE, the song with the glitch at the end of it, TRANSFORMATiON, the song that conflicts with the others, and A Thousand Markers, the song that Yuri Moto complained about, were part of these situations that my band and I had to remove them from. Hopefully, you'll never be forgotten one of these days, Xue Sung! Tomiko Kai I never thought about this before. We did a very good job with this remix. Even though my idol is still Sota Fujimori. These days like that when we work on more remixes would never get too old. Removal Reason Well, it was awful! First, we knew we might make it, but then, I've heard enough. This song went bye-bye. We'll miss you, Xue Sung. Yuri Moto Ah, that's nice making another remix with a singer. I'd wish my idol, Naoki Maeda returns. Removal Reason Well, that was rough! This is why I don't drive in Japan. Rest in peace, Xue Sung. Lyrics Flashing through the sky You will be on command Anywhere you will be shown and I will hold it on today and tonight Where is one best luck? I have been on my back When you smile it on my face Within your honesty I have to come by Spreading through my wings I fly into the sky all the way That I can see when you're the one Who sees it onto the night Walking to the moon The stars are passing by and My world is going by through the place That I can go by right now Wings are my word saying the ways Together and we see it the truth is on Within your own Life is a life and that the blood is in The remedy and the happiness comes into me Trivia * According to the interview, Brittany Myers' favorite musician from BEMANI is Yuichi Asami. She says it's her favorite Asian musician since the time where Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix was released. ** It is also the same as Tsukiko Uchida, as shown. * The original runs 89 BPM, however, all the Asian remixes run 178 BPM. * All the songs were removed because of Xue Sung's death. However, each of the removal reasons were good reasonings. ** Brittany's singing were not syncing well on beats. ** Also, she mentions Miles Clayton for Inside and Outside. *** StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~ is replaced by Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~. It is the only Asian remix with replacement. ** Tsukiko mentions her band having three songs that were removed. *** ALTERNATE: The song was had a glitch at the end. *** TRANSFORMATiON: The song conflicts with twelve songs. *** A Thousand Markers: Yuri Moto hated a stop in a 130-BPM song. ** Yuri had a good reason why she never drives in Japan. Category:Songs That Are No Longer Available